The present invention relates generally to a UHF tuner device, and more particularly to a UHF tuner device in which the capacitance value of a variable capacitor of the tuner device proper is varied to a value corresponding to approximately a desired channel by the tuning of a coarse tuning shaft for channel selection and then varied finely by the rotation of a fine tuning shaft.
In general, in a UHF tuner device of this kind, it is necessary to cause the rotor shaft of the variable capacitor to undergo minute angular rotation then the rotational angle of the fine tuning shaft in order to vary and tune finely and accurately the capacitance of the variable capacitor as a result of the rotation of the fine tuning shaft.
For this purpose, it has been a practice heretofore to use a speed reducing gear mechanism to cause the above mentioned rotor shaft to undergo a minute rotational angle relative to the rotational angle of the fine tuning shaft. However, in order to obtain a desirable speed reduction ratio, a large gear mechanism becomes necessary, and the tuner device also becomes large in size. Conversely, when an attempt is made to miniaturize the tuner device, a desirable speed reduction ratio cannot be obtained, and accurate fine adjustment cannot be attained. Furthermore, conventional UHF tuner devices have been accompanied by the problems of complicated organization, large number of component parts, and high production cost.